


Family Album

by Runespoor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: A collection of three-sentence ficlets.1)Severus is Sorted Ravenclaw.





	Family Album

Fifth year, they fight, Severus pleading for her to be more discreet, less in-your-face, more—“of a _coward_ , that’s what you want me to be, Sev!” Lily shouts, “no, I don’t, I just think you’d be safer if you were more _cautious_ ,” he says, the considered condemnation of Gryffindor’s vaunted courage – she bristles, but forces her anger down: “you can’t possibly think not making waves will make things better” – “not better,” Severus insists, picks words with persistent care, “but safer, for you” – “I _won’t hide_!” she cuts him off with a shout, “…and we don’t all have pure-blooded mothers behind whose names we can hide!” – Severus’ face closes off, and Lily knows she’s gone too far, conjured the memory of a funeral she attended without telling her parents, squeezing Severus’ hand where his father couldn’t see; he stalks away, ignoring her pleas. 

Seventh year, she takes Dumbledore’s offer, as do many of her classmates – housemates; Severus isn’t there, she’d be lying if she pretended she hadn’t held out hope, but it’s dangerous and people have died in front of her (how much of a difference do two years make!), and in her more honest moments she can’t quite resent him for wanting to stay out of the line of fire, for once, for wanting the wizarding world to be the safe home he never had growing up.

A couple years down the line, and they’re reunited, in Dumbledore’s office; he looks hunted (the “invitation” sent by the Dark Lord was worded clearly enough that he suddenly realized the past invites to attend soirées from such influential figures as the Notts and the Malfoys had never been invites at all), she looks pregnant (if she’s risking her life she’s going to make the most of it), they’re both older; James Potter gives Severus a firm, professional handshake and puts his hand on his wife’s shoulder, every inch the supportive partner; and over Severus admitting, stumblingly, “you were right, Lily, hiding didn’t—it didn’t change anything,” and Lily saying she’s sorry it turned out like this, she’s sorry there’s no other choice but to fight, Dumbledore smiles, waiting until Severus and Lily – who’ve both always been bright – come up with the idea themselves, of bridges the Death Eaters have been building with Severus and a double agent not yet linked with the Order.


End file.
